Fioletowy miecz Macea Windu
by Roza Lesna
Summary: Pojedynek mistrza Windu i Palpatine a z pespektywy ulicznych grajków.


Dwaj grajkowie stali przed wysokim budynkiem. Nie zastanawiali się nad tym, jak się ten budynek nazywa, ani po co w ogóle stoi. Wiedzieli oczywiście, że znajduje się w nim kanclerz, ale oni pluli na niego, tak jak on pluł na nich. Gdyby choć raz ciepnął im coś do puszki! Właściwie nie obchodziło ich kto jest kanclerzem. Jeśliby znalazł się taki, który doceniłby ich twórczość artystyczną, wspomógł finansowo i nie wprowadzał ustaw przeciwko ulicznym grajkom, z pewnością popieraliby go. Wiedzieli jednak, że nie mogą na to liczyć. Jeśli więc na czymś im zależało, to jakoś coś zarobić, aby przeżyć kolejny dzień. Niczego innego nie pragnęli. Nagle brodaty grajek trącił wąsatego.

\- Widzisz-powiedział- Jedi nadchodzą. Chodźmy lepiej stąd, bo jeszcze będzie, że zakłócamy porządek.

Nie zdążyli się jednak wystarczająco oddalić, gdy koło nich przeszło czterech jediów. Idący na przedzie Mace Windu powiedział:

\- Nie bójcie się. Nie was chcemy aresztować.

Gdy byli już w budynku, wąsaty spytał:

\- Kogo chcą aresztować?

\- To musi być ktoś ważny.-stwierdził poważnie brodaty- I niebezpieczny skoro tylu ich tam poszło.

\- Masz rację. Tylko kto? Kanclerz?

\- Kto go tam wie. Pewnie było by za co.

Po chwili dostrzegli, że do budynku biegnie jakiś młody jedi. Nie zdążyli nawet niczego zagrać, nim ten zniknął im z oczu.

\- A temu gdzie tak spieszno?- spytał wąsaty

\- Oni teraz wszyscy się spieszą. Nikt nie znajduję czasu na docenianie piękna muzyki. Złą wybraliśmy profesję. Chyba sprzedam gitarę. Przez jakiś czas będę miał co jeść, a potem coś się wymyśli.

\- Zdrajca! –zawołał oburzony wąsaty- Ja bym nigdy nie sprzedał swojej trąbki. Nie ma dla nas lepszego zajęcia niż muzyka. Postójmy tu jeszcze chwilę. Może nam coś wpadnie i wtedy…

\- Uważaj!-Krzyknął nieoczekiwanie brodaty i pociągnął swego kolegę w bok.

Wtedy wąsaty dostrzegł potłuczone szkło, które prawie spadło im na głowy.

\- Patrz, jakie chamy!-powiedział wąsaty- Porządne szyby mają i nie uszanują. Jak będą tak robić, to w końcu nas zabiją. Może rzeczywiście chodźmy już stąd.

\- Poczekaj.-Powiedział brodaty, który wśród szkła dostrzegł jakiś przedmiot. Podniósł go.- To miecz świetlny. Możemy na nim zarobić.

\- W jaki sposób?

Wtedy przez okno wyleciał kolejny miecz świetlny, tyle, że tym razem z ręką. Grajkowie zobaczyli również jak oknem wraz z piorunami leci gdzieś daleko mistrz Windu. Wąsaty zdjął czapkę i smutnym głosem powiedział:

\- I poległ nas jedi. A jeszcze chwilę temu powiedział nam: „Nie bójcie się." Niech spoczywa w pokoju.

\- Ty daj pokój. Gdzież on ta poległ. Jedia tak łatwo nie zabijesz.

\- Może masz rację.-powiedział wąsaty z zawstydzeniem ubierając czapkę- Ale i tak niech spoczywa w pokoju.

Podniósł z ziemi rękę z mieczem i dodał:

\- Ale rękę stracił. Temu nie zaprzeczysz.

\- Który jedi w dzisiejszych czasach nie stracił ręki? Bierzmy to i uciekajmy zanim przyjdą tu tamci.

Po drodze brodaty tłumaczył wąsatemu, jak mogą zarobić na znalezisku.

\- Znam kogoś, kto zna kogoś będącego w dobrych relacjach ze sługusem pewnej kolekcjonerki. Podobno nie zła z niej wariatka, ale zapłaci dobrze. Zwą ją Maz Kanata, albo jakoś tak. Namiętnie zbiera i przechowuje miecze świetlne, a fioletowy to naprawdę wyjątkowy okaz. Weźmiemy za niego podwójnie.

\- To wspaniale. Musimy go tylko uwolnić od tej ręki. W sumie nie wiem, co powinno się zrobić z odciętą kończyną.

\- Sprzedać, przyjacielu. Sprzedać. Maz Kanata też to kupi.

\- Ale po co jej ręka?

\- Będzie mogła sklonować sobie Windu. Nawet jeśli zginął, to niedługo będzie chodził drugi jemu podobny.

\- Tak, biedny Windu.-powiedział zamyślony wąsaty- Ale skąd wiesz, że ona zechce go klonować?

\- Nie martw się. Zechce. Klonowanie to bardzo popularne hobby w tej galaktyce. Nie muszę sprzedawać gitary. Być może nic już nie muszę. Urządzimy się jak nigdy.

\- A nie mówiłem, że jak trochę postoimy, to na pewno nam coś wpadnie?

\- Tak. Miałeś rację przyjacielu. Cały dzień nic nie zarobiliśmy, a tu nagle coś takiego.

I szli dalej myśląc o przyszłych zyskach. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że biedny Windu w jednej chwili tak bardzo odmienił ich życie.

\- Niech spoczywa w pokoju.- pomyślał z uśmiechem wąsaty.


End file.
